


【y2】如果明天就是下一生(ABO，Fin.)

by Torres1124



Category: Y2 磁石 櫻二 SN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torres1124/pseuds/Torres1124
Summary: 。Warning:一篇ABO生子文(无体现)的情节汇总(我已经尽力写得不那么雷了(இωஇ ))。双视角切换(现实-濒死体验)
Relationships: Y2 磁石 櫻二 SN - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【y2】如果明天就是下一生(ABO，Fin.)

63.

本来无一物，何处惹尘埃？

人间无留恋，一切惹尘埃。

64.

一桌子饭菜刚刚摆上餐桌。男人穿着廉价的西服，跌跌撞撞回了家。赌马把他的本钱输了个精光，从赛马场出来，男人稀里糊涂地喝了大半天的酒。因为赊账，男人被店家轰出了门。

他气极了，把桌上的碗筷通通扫到地上，拽起二宫和也的领子，抡起一个拳头打下去。

意料中的痛感并没有来临，顺着拳头的方向，他瞬移到另一片黑。

脸上热辣辣的，似乎被什么东西划伤了。

一睁眼，二宫发现自己气喘吁吁地靠在国中后门的那处红瓦墙上。他侧过头，樱井就在他的身边，头发乱糟糟的，尘土弄脏了他的脸庞，衬衫皱到不成样子。他把手上的灰土蹭到自己的校服裤上，露出了一个臭屁无比的笑容：

“嘿嘿，总算把他们赶跑了。”

哦，二宫记起来了。

这是国中二年级，隔壁班的小混混骂他是‘赌徒的崽种’，樱井刚好撞上了这一幕，一个人硬生生地把比自己大了好几个头的家伙打到满地找牙。虽然在中途，二宫因为帮樱井挡架，和樱井一起被这几个人摁到地上锤打了好久。

“傻瓜。”

二宫抽抽鼻子，鼻血渗出来。留意到这个，樱井用指尖帮他抹开，又及其小心地，抚摸着他的脸庞，擦拭被血污和灰尘弄脏的、白皙而精致的脸。

樱井的眼神暗下来，略带沉重地对上他的眼睛：

“下次别一个人扛了，我心疼。”

64.（现实）

“石川医生，心音和脉搏消失，无法检测到血压。”

“准备CPR和除颤器。”

厚重的衣服被迅速褪去、剪开。这具除了腰腹，体脂率都极其低的身体被迅速地连接上复杂的设备线。插管的时候，喉部的水肿差点让抢救出了意外。

心电图上呈现出宽大畸形的QRS波，频率150-250次/分，P波消失。

产科医生快速地套上手术服，抢救和生产同时进行。

“小和！小和！”

嘈杂的急救室外，随后赶到的松本润和同事一齐拽住想冲进急救室的樱井。仪器的运作、重叠而起的指挥声，在巨大的情绪波动下，樱井瘫倒在人群的拉扯中。

可能这样还稍微好一些。

松本润把樱井送上便携救护床，再看向冰冷的铁门，眼眶红得吓人。

65.

好熟悉的声音，好像有人在叫他。

“按照你自己喜欢的方式演绎就好。”

聚光灯的亮度太高，灼痛了二宫的双眼。他抬起手遮挡，发现自己穿着一件藏青色的和服，头发是凌厉的大风吹。他跪坐在一方小软垫子上，可能还保持着这样的形态，让他呼吸有些困难。

等光线退散了些，四周的掌声和欢呼几乎要把他淹没了。

是《红鳉鱼》，那个背落语背得让他日夜颠倒的单集特别剧。

把群演当成实打实的落语爱好者。尽管场场一条过和谦逊踏实的处事风格，让合作的后辈连连赞赏。但不得不说，从进组开始，每一件需要他演绎和完成的事情，都是从零开始的巨大考验。

压力如山倒。

太累了。

掌声越来越大，他有点承受不住这样的认可。血肉骨骼，似乎在掌声和灯光的作用下，疯狂地崩裂。

二宫捂住胸口，往前一摔——

65.(现实)

连续推了3支肾上腺素。

“已经完成5组CPR了，患者心率还是没有回到正常状态！”

“准备除颤。”

与此同时，不远处的一方小床上，医生们揉搓着孩子的脊背，响亮的婴儿哭声很快地充斥在冰冷的手术室内。

“是可爱的女孩子哦，体重2.5kg，生命体征稳定。”

心电图出现了一丝波动。

66.

“nini，你撒谎！”

芽衣站在推拉门的门口，表情有点懊悔。

“诶？怎么了宝贝？”

二宫听到是芽衣的声音，连忙跌跌撞撞地从地上爬起来。

自己又回到了之前的家里，而不远处的芽衣，已经换上一条丝绸状的白裙，女孩镀上一层阳光，看起来只有几步的距离。

但她一个回眸，二宫总觉得，自己好像够不到她。就像，隔着一条银河。

太远了。

“fufu…没什么。我先走啦，nini！”

芽衣朝他挥了挥手中的黄玫瑰，用她甜美的笑容回应着:

“记得追上我哦！一定要追上我哦！”

“别走！”二宫伸出手，追随着这个小小的身影，没入无边的光芒中。

66.(现实)

樱井起身，盯着那扇医用门。

在未知中麻木，他在等一个没有答复的答复。

67.(过渡地带)

二宫在手术室门口，他在樱井的身后，有一个一脸疲态的医生在跟他交谈着什么。好像是“心肌损伤”、“瓣膜功能不全”之类的专有名词。

声音时大时小，樱井铁青着一张脸，抓笔的手剧烈地抖动起来，始终没办法在黑皮革文件夹上留下签名。

“这可不行啊，翔ちゃん。”二宫笑了笑，“要果断一点哦。”

他把自己的脸没入掌心，温热的液体瞬间暖化了冰冷的皮肤。

太难堪了，哪怕这里并没有人看见。

68.

他把手放下。

站在他对面的，是高中时期的樱井。他的头发金黄而蓬松，自己经常嘲笑他“像只永远睡不醒的小狮子”。一脸不良的高中生小心地握住二宫的双手，这让二宫有点找不着北。

害，真是，都是快40代的中年人了，还是会为少年人霸道的荷尔蒙着迷，心脏ドキドキ。

樱井的手附上来，他本能地往后缩了缩，樱井用了点力，穿过他的指缝，扣住。

“你看，”樱井跟他说，“太阳要升起来了。”

朦胧的薄暮迷蒙了眼前的这片海，朱色的火球打破地平线，它透开模糊，发出温和而强大的亮光。

“对啊，天亮了。”二宫笑了，樱井耳垂上有一颗耀眼的耳钉。内心升起小心机，他趁对方不备，对着那耳钉，送上一个啵唧。

“哎呀！你搞我！”

樱井气急败坏地把始作俑者扛到肩上，怎么也不让对方下来。

两个少年一上一下，打架似的玩闹了好一会，沙砾扬起，扎得两个人又痒又疼。

“你放我下来！”

“就不！”

他们相视一笑，海浪拍打着沙滩和礁石，为两个青涩的生命轻声应和。

“nino，”二宫的气还没笑缓，樱井在看他，眼神明亮而笃定。

“怎么这么严肃？”总算比他矮一些的樱井认真起来，这样子，让他不禁发出笑声。

他把二宫横抱起来。丰润、饱满的双唇就这么贴上了对方的嘴唇，在最出其不意的时候。

清晨时分，他们把初吻交给了彼此。

69.

唇齿间令人熟悉的温度消失了。

二宫惊醒，周围是深不可测的漆黑。

从这里，转到那边。从过去，再到现世。

他在哪里？

“你想回顾一下自己的一生吗？”二宫环顾四周，找不到声音的来源。

他讨厌过为沙哑的声音，这让他联想到一团糟的过往，还有死亡。

可是脑海里已经被动地帮他回放他仓促的37年了。

从第一声啼哭开始，平静的生活似乎放了快进。爸爸妈妈拉着小和的手牙牙学语，再到润润降生的时候，小小的身板硬要把他从自己用过的学步车里拽出来抱着。

爸爸的自行车发出叮铃铃的声响，妈妈的汤锅有神奇的魔法，每一天的菜式，都可以不一样。

快乐被爸爸偶然购入的一张彩票打破。

他中了一笔小奖，奖金比预想中的还要多一点点。大家在洋食店里，吃了最贵的一顿饭。

但从那以后，温柔的爸爸不见了。随之而来的，还有妈妈脸上越发单一的颓废、以及越来越简陋的家居和餐食。

某个上学的早晨，妈妈没有在家，也没有给小和以及润润留带去学校的便当。他匆匆地把家里仅剩的两片面包片给润润做了一个三明治，自己空着肚子，往学校赶去。

“喂！”

二宫一回头，有一个比他矮了好几公分的小男孩叫住了他。

“你是不是没有带便当？”

他挥了挥手里的便当盒。今天他的学校外出游学，妈妈本来准备了一份给同校的小舞，但是早上她生病了，妈妈让他带给自己喜欢的女孩子。

他给了一个男孩子，第一次见面就觉得心尖尖一颤的人。

后面的人生颠簸而重复:离婚以后，精神状态反复无常的妈妈，拉扯两个孩子长大。樱井和二宫就读于同一所初中，又同时直升了高中。

在每天都有坏消息的生活里，他靠察言观色得到明天。而在这样的荒途里，樱井点着一盏心灯，默默地等他。

不对。

他是光本身。

朦朦胧胧地确认了心意，在第一场仓促的分化里完成了临时标记。

《时生》在社团日公映，他接到了星探给他的试镜邀约。不久之后，他和樱井接吻的照片，一张寄到了家里，另外两张，在樱井家的书桌上和班主任的办公桌上。

弟弟还要读书，妈妈断了收入来源。二宫在生活的重压下，走进聚光灯的生活。

“你如果在那时跟那个樱井翔上//////床，是不是要到的钱还要更多一些？”二宫在寄生活费之前，他能透过电话看到妈妈头发乱成一团，歇斯底里地嘶吼模样。

刚开始，因为拒绝了前辈请他喝的酒，他在正式上妆之后被告知取消了试镜。不过可能是原生家庭的灰暗，命运怜惜他，还是在不久之后，向他伸出橄榄枝。

他把握住，惊艳了台前幕后的人。

镜头下的他，一人千面的他，似乎都是真的。

业界人士把他当成宝物，捧上了天。只有他清楚，他真实的悲伤和愤怒，只有寄托在这些虚构的角色上才可以宣泄出来。

通告遍地是，有好几次甚至超过了身体的负荷，但多亏有工作，他有机会释放啊。

他不敢奢望的事情，在他事业的谷底发生了。

比如强制受孕后的时生，成为他和挚爱重逢的纽带。同时，也是他事业第二春的开始。

是你啊，是木质气息构筑而起的温暖港湾。哪怕后面再一次经历了荒唐的分离，可是他还是回来了。

“小和，不怕。”

“我爱你。”

可这是生活，他度过了太多过分沉重的时光。他的心脏已经承受不起这样的重量，同样的，他愧疚于，并不能给自己深爱的人更多。

怎么给出去呢？

比如说，最基本的‘爱’？

69.(现实)

“患者的出血量已经超过1500CC了！”

年轻的实习医生把沾血的医学纱布扔到满载的治疗盘里，护目镜后满是惊恐。

“高压99、低压66，心率120。”对面的医生也报来了不容乐观的数据。

“加大供氧量，现在开始切除腔体。”

70.

画面出现了倒带，二宫回到了20岁初。他和润润，还有三两亲友，给母亲举行葬礼。

火化以后，润润捧着母亲温热的骨灰盒。他含着泪，小心地留意哥哥的神情。

“在火化的时候流泪，妈妈会不舍得去极乐的。”

哥哥也在流泪，他敢哭了。

哪怕他脸上的神情，让人产生‘悲痛’与他无关的错觉。

几天之后，兄弟俩把妈妈带回家乡的山林安葬。

不远处，有一片蔚蓝的海。

“润润，我死了以后，千万不要费大价钱给我安葬。”二宫呢喃着。

“还有大海，我不喜欢大海。”

“把我洒入风里吧，我能跟着风，去往任何一个地方，说不定还能找到他。”

呸，说什么晦气话呢。润润很生气，打断了话题。

二宫把“我也想守护他”的愿望，吞进冗长的沉默里。

71.

每个人都在告诉你应该成功，却没人跟你说，失败了，应该怎么活。

这仓促而荒唐的一生啊。

72.*

你问我，死后会去哪里？

会不会有人爱你？

一定有的。

二宫不再哭了，他放在心上的人可以忘记他，会抚平伤痛，开始新的生活。

一切的因缘都与他没有关系了，从现在起。

73.

“你还有什么来不及说的话吗？”

人生回放结束，苍老的声音在黑暗中故作姿态地问他。

“哈？”二宫一时语塞，“太多了，真的。”

74.

“来不及说的话，你回去之后记得及时跟他讲哦！”

“什么？”

眼前的黑暗被亮光所代替，压抑与沉重，在顷刻间化为乌有。

再长的路，都是有尽头的。

亮光形同退潮的水流，缓缓地，抹开一个清晰的、六感通明的世界。

他看到了那双流泪的杏眼，哪怕在现实和梦中流连了千百回，他依旧清澈，依旧深情。

有力的大手握住他的手，温度从肌肤相贴中传来。

樱井翔在哭。

他说:

“我爱你，小和。”

“欢迎回家。”


End file.
